


Holy water moonlight

by GardeniaBlin



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Time, Love, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaBlin/pseuds/GardeniaBlin
Summary: "Somos seres exóticos en su concepto estético"Ser así de sensible es un arma de doble filo. Vivir al límite, amar al límite.





	1. Chapter 1

El director abrió los ojos con total sorpresa al verlo sentado frente  su escritorio con los brazos cruzados y gesto aburrido. Sin un solo rasguño.Debió releer en el reporte lo que había hecho para afirmarse que no estaba confundido. Le había roto el brazo derecho a uno de sus compañeros. 

 

-En esta escuela no toleramos ninguna clase de violencia, si tu compañero comenzó la pelea no debiste continuarla, hubieras acudido con algún profesor por ayuda- retomó el porte autoritario mirándolo desde la seguridad de sus gafas oscuras. Tan pequeño, tan pálido. Con esos enormes ojos negros recubiertos de pestañas naturalmente largas, exageradas por el maquillaje. Totalmente vacíos- te daremos dos semanas de detención y un citatorio para tus padres- la cabeza del niño apenas sobresalía del escritorio, sus manos tentaron para tomar el papel y leerlo sin ningún cambio en su expresión.

-Buena suerte encontrando a ese par de bastardos- salió sin escuchar nada más. Desgarró el papel y lo tiró al bote de basura antes de volver a su salón. Deleitándose con el silencio y los ojos asustados ante su presencia. Tomó su lugar y su bolígrafo, indiferente. 

 

Firkle entendió una cosa de la vida antes de siquiera aprender a caminar ; no ser débil. Papá nunca estuvo realmente y cuando lo hacía, era sólo para pelear, para gritar y hacerlo sentir asustado. Mamá se encargaba de recordarle lo inútil que era su existencia sin brindarle el consuelo ante los estallidos de violencia de su padre, remarcándole que no fuera un cobarde. Cuando pasaron los días y ninguno volvió, y en su lugar al abrir la puerta encontró a un servidor social para llevarlo con algún familiar, no lloró. No parecía asustado. Se dejó llevar, manteniendo su distancia de ese hombre y su sonrisa burocrática. No saludó a su tía, no atendió sus palabras prefabricadas de condescendencia. Firkle no era tonto, sabía que si bien sus padres le habían abandonado, debían estar mandando dinero a quien se encargara de su cuidado. No podía importarle menos, él podía sobrevivir en cualquier escenario. Y así lo hizo, día a día. Demostrando a cualquier oportunidad que él no era débil, que él sabía pelear. Alejar a la gente era su mejor talento y era mejor así. Al menos hasta que conoció a Pete y poco a poco lo integraron a su círculo. Ellos no lo cuestionaban nunca, estaban ahí para él cuando deseara. Eso fue un alivio indescriptible. 

 

Porque Firkle estaba siempre exhausto demsotrando que valía, peleando contra el mundo por un lugar. Exhausto de no ser débil, de no estar roto. Sobrevivir le quitaba toda la energía y no tenía tiempo ni siquiera para crecer. Para nada más que no ser débil. Tan exhausto que estaba siempre a la defensiva, listo para que el mínimo roce le encendiera. Como aquella mañana que ese idiota compañero creyó fácil arrebatarle el dibujo que estaba haciendo y exhibirlo. Pobre ingenuo. Pobre, pobre ingenuo. Salió más tarde por la detención pero sus amigos lo estaban esperando en la entrada de la escuela. 

Como tantas veces pasaban las horas en casa de Henrietta, leyendo, bebiendo café, apenas mencionando el altercado de Firkle. Michael quiso insinuar que había exagerado pero una sola mirada de Henrietta bastó para que el muchacho se guardara sus palabras. Ellos no juzgaban a ninguno de su grupo. Ellos eran una familia y se aceptaban así. Con cada aguda y expuesta espina. Pete fue el primero en irse. Después Michael quien a pesar del regaño al pedirle que fuera más cuidadoso, le dedicó una brillante mirada orgullosa. Porque ese niño sabía sobrevivir.

Henrietta no necesitaba preguntarle, sabía qué era lo que más falta le hacía en ese momento. Se deshizo de su corsé mientras Firkle hacía lo propio con sus zapatos. Trepó a la cama, dejando que la chica lo envolviera con sus brazos, besando su frente.

 

-Mi pequeño animalito de caza- le susurró como un arrullo y él se acurrucó. Esos brazos eran su círculo de protección, ahí no había necesidad de no quebrarse. Podía dormir a salvo.


	2. Tesitura

Siempre es un fastidio despertarse porque es comenzar la rutina. Haber dormido tan poco le cobra factura mientras se está duchando y apenas logra sujetarse de la pared para no caerse. Para cuando el café está listo , está tan enojado que si rompe la taza va a ser poco. Se obliga a tranquilizarse al lavarse los dientes y arreglarse el cabello, al ordenar las hojas regadas del piso, releerlas hasta escoger un par de ellas y cambiar el malhumor por el nerviosismo. Antes de tomar el celular enciende un cigarrillo para relajarse. A la mitad se anima a teclear y esperar la respuesta. Entonces una pequeña tregua en sus emociones es posible mientras termina de vestirse. Todavía es temprano pero las calles ya están llenas de gente comprando y saludando, barriendo, tomándose de las manos. Existiendo. Pero no quiere maldecir o fijarse de más en ellos, pendiente sólo del camino y las pocas casas que faltan para llegar. Acomoda el broche de su camisa, la carpeta que resguarda las hojas que con tanto esmero y falta de sueño llenó de letras para no tener excusa alguna que le impidiera llegar a ese día a tocar la puerta y esperar que Tweek le abra. 

 

La tregua en su mente termina al ver a Craig sin camisa y con cara de haber recién despertado sujetar la perilla. Antes que preguntarle si ya había despertado, quizá debió haber preguntado si lo había hecho solo.

 

-Está arriba- el pelinegro se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, bostezando a sus espaldas sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

  
  


-¿No te preocupa que sus padres puedan llegar y verte?¿Saben que pasaste la noche aquí?- 

  
  


-Por la forma en la que lo hice gritar anoche, me sorprendería bastante que no lo sepan - Pete resopla caminando más deprisa. Se lo había buscado. Tweek le saluda desde el inicio de las escaleras, bajando deprisa. Al contrario de ellos, él está totalmente cargado de energía, sonriente y ya bien vestido. 

  
  


-Pensé que tardarías un poco más en llegar- Craig se aproxima para besar su cabello y después su labios, murmurando algo- eres un encanto- se cuelga de su cuello, besándolo de nuevo y riendo, olvidando por un momento que Pete está ahí hasta que se aclara la garganta y el pelinegro suelta a su novio- lo siento- camina a su lado rumbo a la sala, precisamente al piano. El humor de Pete vuelve a calmarse cuando el rubio quita la tapa de las teclas y se sienta a su lado, extendiéndole las hojas, ansioso al verlo leer cada línea con una sonrisa fascinada. Todo el martirio de no  dormir estaba siendo pagado con el brillo de esos ojos- Cielos Pete, en verdad cada día haces cosas más hermosas-

  
  


Se recorrió un poco para que Pete comenzara a acariciar las teclas dándole el ritmo mientras Tweek, con los ojos cerrados, comenzaba a seguirlo con la voz. Iba a fallar un par de notas si no dejaba de mirarlo pero para él no había nada más en el mundo que ese rostro y sus dedos tamborileando en el banco. Aquel momento pertenecía a ambos y nadie más, una conexión íntima. Su voz no era tan suave como había esperado la primera vez que lo escuchó, en un recital escolar. Era más grave pero clara, cambiante a cualquier nota. Ideal para letras sombrías y deprimentes como su visión del mundo. Le sorprendió que hubiera aceptado tan fácil unirse a su banda. Le sorprendió más que sus amigos no hubieran protestado al llevar a alguien ajeno a su grupo. Tweek era fácil de tratar, no de ofendía por su humor ácido, no se sobresaltaba con sus actos. Era una buena compañía. Era un increíble cantante. No es que les importara una mierda la fama, pero recibir propuestas de algunos chicos de cursos superiores para tocar en sus fiestas le daba un pequeño chispazo de orgullo. Alargó un poco más la última parte para que Tweek cerrara la canción. Unos aplausos les hicieron voltear hacia Craig, con una sonrisa sincera.

 

-Mi granito de café tan talentoso- besó su frente y el rubio se colgó de su cuello para llenar su rostro de besos entre risas- me encantaría seguir escuchando pero si no se apuran, se va a enfriar el desayuno- Tweek asintió, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a Pete para que los siguiera. Suspiró, apretando las hojas hasta arrugarlas. Debió haber esperado un par de horas. Caminó a la cocina, notando los tres platos y tazas pero no se animó a acercarse-¿ Sentarse a desayunar es muy conformista o no te gustan los waffles?-

  
  


Odiaba que Craig le hiciera reír porque no podía odiarlo. Su carácter era así, tan diferente a Tweek pero igualmente tan natural como él, sin ninguna doble intención oculta. Sabía que el único que usaba azúcar en su café era él y que poner la azucarera era una cortesía. Sabía que Craig ponía un poco más de mantequilla a sus waffles porque así le gustaban. No había rivalidad , lo aceptaba como amigo de su novio sin sentirse amenazado. Rodó los ojos antes de sentarse y tomar el tenedor, inconsciente de la sonrisa en sus labios. No podía culpar a Craig por tener lo que él más ansiaba. Una familia que lo aceptaba, unos suegros que le permitían pasar la noche sin preguntas. Comida caliente. Noches tranquilas. Amor.


	3. Soledad

Cuando era pequeña jugaba a que las sábanas eran su palacio y ahí se escondía. Guardaba los chocolates que ganaba por contestar correctamente en literatura para no tener qué bajar a la cocina y soportar el silencio. Henrietta no tenía ninguna cortesía, ninguna falsa indulgencia. Si no le gustaba, no temía decirlo, si alguien se equivocaba, no demoraba en corregir. Sus padres eran personas tibias, papelillos con figura humana que cumplen las funciones y los modos que la sociedad acepta. Ni siquiera ella comprendía cómo habían podido criarla, si era una fiera, una almendra amarga y venenosa. Nunca aprendió a aceptar y más bien todo lo cuestionaba. Si papá buscaba dormirla con cuentos, ella no dejaba de cuestionar ¿ Cómo podían hablar los espejos? ¿Cien años dormida, sin comer ni ir al baño? Entonces él le cedía la batuta a su madre, quien a veces misteriosamente olvidaba besarle de buenas noches y sólo cerraba su puerta, corriendo a su habitación para ahorrarse todo el interrogatorio. Aquello no hizo sino alimentar un odio más violento en ella. Una necesidad constante de quebrar el silencio que la hería, que buscaba hacerla pequeñita e invisible al no poder hacerla más dulce y amable. En cada lugar lastimado, ella puso espinas y así se fue protegiendo, así se entregó a la vida, segura de ser más grande y más agresiva que cualquier maldito silencio. Incluso los profesores miraban con temor su mano levantada, sabiendo que serían inmisericordemente avasallados por esa mente inigualable. Cuando era pequeña podía engañarse en sus juegos, erigir palacios que la protegían y donde no debía ser nadie más que ella misma para recibir un abrazo. Porque hasta las brujas más oscuras a veces tienen miedo de las sombras o de los ruidos en la calle. Porque a veces hasta las Amazonas más aguerridas anhelan un beso en una rodilla raspada.

 

Pero los años fueron mostrándole que no necesitaba de ellos para sobrevivir. La soledad era su mejor escudo, de antemano saberse censurada le quitaba temor a ser insolente. Cambió las sábanas por libros, las espinas se fueron encarnando hasta quedarse profundas en sus huesos y así no necesitó nada más para protegerse. Y ellos no necesitaron más que sentarse a su lado y alabar el color de su ropa para desarmarla. Sin ninguna intención en absoluto, sin otra frase más. Sólo se sentaron a su lado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y le extendieron la caja de cigarrillos.

 

-Una dama no puede mancharse los dedos con nicotina, debemos conseguirle una boquilla- el más alto de ellos, el que tenía ese aire de lider innato y elegante, le miró de reojo. Sin miedo, sin burla- una igual de especial- 

 

Ellos no rompieron sus espinas, las fueron endureciendo, no cambiaron la rabia que la movía, la alimentaron con cada pequeña herida compartida. Le dieron sentido a cada experiencia vivida. Henrietta debía ser así de fuerte y dura por ellos, para crear un lugar seguro donde nadie juzgara a nadie, donde el cariño no fuera un premio sino una cálida red de protección y pobre del mortal que intentara filtrarse en ella. Cuando Firkle acomodaba su cabeza entre sus muslos y apretaba sus manos contra su vestido al quedarse dormido mientras Pete le extendía el cepillo para que lo pasara por sus cabellos y Michael subía un poco más la voz sin notarlo, perdido y apasionado por discutir cualquier libro con ella, igual de combativo en sus argumentos, Henrietta bendecía las tardes en soledad que la hicieron quien era. 


End file.
